1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus useful in a game of catch and more specifically to a glove and ball provided mutually attractive materials facilitating the game of catch.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the past, various mitt and ball combinations have been provided with hook and loop materials which facilitate catching the ball with the mitt. Where the hook and loop material has completely covered the mitt, is has provided the mitt with relatively rigid characteristics which make it difficult for the user to bend his or her hand while catching the ball. Where the hook and loop material has only been disposed in certain areas of the mitt, the mitts have not had a symmetrical configuration permitting use on either the right or left hand of the user. These mitts have not been formed from close fitting, elastic material; as a consequence, they have been less responsive to articulation of the user's hand.
Balls adapted for this game of catch have typically had spherical configurations. Where footballs have been contemplated, the hook and loop material has been provided in widely separated longitudinal strips extending across the central section of the football. Since footballs are thrown with their end sections leading, the absence of velcro over their end sections has made this type of ball particularly difficult to catch with a mitt.